


Home is the Hunter

by Shadowplay



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowplay/pseuds/Shadowplay
Summary: Post Requiem Drabble.





	Home is the Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Home is the Hunter

## Home is the Hunter

#### by cdavis

Title: Home is the Hunter  
Author: cdavis  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website: http://cdavis.slashcity.net/  
Status: Complete  
Category: Unclassified  
Pairing (Primary): Mulder/Skinner  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive:   
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: Post Requiem Drabble.

Home is the Hunter  
by cdavis 

I have him back. It's true he doesn't speak and his body is constantly wracked with fine tremors (even Scully can't figure out why), but he's returned. It's seldom I'm far from him - no more than an outstretched arm's length away. He cries when he thinks I'm not watching, and I wonder if this is because he found all his answers - or none. After he was taken the only way I found peace enough to sleep was by creating scenarios of a joyful homecoming; time to say the many things unsaid between us. 

Tomorrow we'll try removing the restraints again. 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to cdavis 


End file.
